


Who Shot Boba Fett in the D**k?

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: Mando One Shots [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boba Fett & Fennec Shand Friendship, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba Fett is a Little Shit, Crack, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It was a long time ago, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This is just crack, but not in the way you think, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Fennec asks the all important question; "Who shot Boba Fett in the dick?" What is Boba's response?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Mando One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Who Shot Boba Fett in the D**k?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack based on the fact that Boba Fett has an unexplained dent on his Codpiece. Let's just pretend he still has it in the Mandalorian TV show. Enjoy this short one shot. and remember stay safe, stay happy and continue being amazing. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy

Everyone was gathered around the fire as it danced and sputtered. It had been a long and tiering day so everyone in the strange group was about walking between the realms of consciousness and sleep; that was until Fennec’s question jolted everyone back.

“Boba can I ask you a question?” Shand’s sleepy voice called from her spot on the ground.

“What?”

“Who the fuck shot you in the dick?” 

Everyone sat up and staired at the sniper. Boba spat out the water he had been drinking as Din’s helmeted head turned to look between the two. Y/N started silently laughing and just watched as this mess unfolded it’s self-Infront of her. 

“What…why.. huh?” Boba sputtered out words of indignation and confusion as Fennec just staired at him.

“Well you have a dent in your codpiece so; who shot you in the dick?”

Boba turned to Din as if looking for a way out but when the hunter just shook his head Boba turned to Y/N.

“cyar'ika…”

“Nope. I want to hear this.”

Boba signed before speaking. “Cad Bane, he is the one who shot me in the dick, you happy?”

Fennec shrugged and nodded but before everyone could settle back into their sleeping bags Din’s voice rung though the clearing.

“Wait why did he shoot you.”  
Boba’s hand came up to hide his exasperated expression before finally saying. “Cause I slept with his girl. You happy, Cad Bane Shot me in the fucking dick because I slept with his girl.”

Boba looked over the group as they rolled on the ground laughing and wondered how in the hell he got stuck with them.


End file.
